


Estirium

by Amakimoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakimoon/pseuds/Amakimoon
Summary: Estirium es una obra que cree para mi amiga no es la primera historia que creo espero les agrade.En una Era en la que los seres mitológicos convivían con los seres humanos y el porqué ahora están separados de nuestras fronterasTodos los personajes y situaciones son creadas por mí sin fines de lucro, solo en esta cuenta se encuentran las historias y nadie tiene mi permiso para subirlas a otras plataformas y con otros nombres





	

Está historia comienza como cualquier otra fantástica; Erase una vez, en una antigua era donde los humanos convivían con lo que ahora llamamos criaturas mágicas que sucedió la historia de amor entre un hada y un pequeño humano.

la tierra de las hadas se encontraba al sur del reino humano llamado Estirium, cada frontera de la tierra estaba dividida con sellos mágicos que solo los reyes podían sellar, para evitar las guerras y conflictos por terreno.

la pequeña hada llamada Stalia, conoció al humano cuando su caravana pasaba por el reino, la primera vez que lo vio quedo encantada por esa sonrisa, aunque aun fuera un pequeño bebe; su piel apiñonada y ojos azules lo hacían único y especial a ojos del hada, la familia del pequeño Edgar era una acomodada con bastante influencia hacia el rey y vieron que podia ser posible una relación mas aya de la amistad entre el hada y su hijo, algo que nunca había pasado y de ser posible les daría los secretos de vida eterna y belleza perpetua que en el reino de las hadas pposeíanoseian.

El tiempo transcurría y mas parecía que ni un solo segundo en el rostro de Stalia pasaba, piel tan blanca como la porcelana, ojos azules com el mismo cielo y al contrario de lo que se podia imaginar su estatura era la de un humano adulto de 1.65mtz si bien su edad era por mucho mayor que la del pequeño humano, pero eso no notaba algún inpedimento para que cada año ella fuera a verlo.

Su hermana sin embargo veía en los ojos de los padres del pequeño la codicia y podia sentir la desgracia cerca y la herida a los sentimientos de su pequeña hermana, pero Stalia no podia creer las palabras de Morgan ella solo podia sentir una conexión con esa familia y con el mundo humano y en su fuero interno Morgan rogaba a los dioses que ella se equivocara y su hermana viera la verdad, pero los dioses parecieron no escucharla pues todo el dolor y desastre no fueron si no inimaginables.

Cada año pasaba Stalia se enamoraba mas y mas del humano, los padres de èl envenenaron su mente con la avaricia y el deseo de ese poder mágico, los reyes del mundo humano conocían los planes de esta perversa familia y los apoyaban en todo dándoles incluso la mano de su hija en matrimonio si el plan funcionaba.

Legando a los 17 años el joven Edgar sus cortejos se volvieron mas formales a aquella época, las vícitas de Stalia duraban una semana aproximada donde iban a cabalgar, paseaban por el pequeño bosque y pasaban noches enteras viendo la luz de la luna y admirando las estrellas, pero èl en realidad estaba enamorado de la hija de los reyes.

\- Me gustaría saber el secreto de tu eterna belleza- dijo edgar

-Quisiera poder decírtelo pero mi raza prohíbe que hablemos de ello mi pequeño.

-Es una lástima, si yo supiera tu secreto podríamos estar juntos para toda la eternidad y nada podría separarnos jamas.

Y asi fue como en ella comenzó a surgir la idea de regalar le a Edgar su secreto; pero su hermanase lo prohibió, si el elixir de las hadas era entregado a los humanos nada bueno saldría de ello, solo guerra y destrucción entre ellos pues su avaricia y codicia por poseer mas que sus semejantes es enorme.

Morgan temía por lo que su hermana podría hacer, así que fue a espiar al humano Edgar y vio lo inimaginable al humano teniendo relaciones con otra de su misma especie asi como alcanzo a escuchar cuando terminaron.

\- Espero que sea pronto cuando esa hada te de el secreto.

\- Yo espero que sea pronto, esto de tener que fingir amor hacia ella es espantoso, no me agrada no poder poseerte, mientras ella esta aquí.

Morgan sintió que hervía de odio y sabia que su hermana no creía lo que ella vio, asi que le pidió fueran al reino humano sin avisarle a nadie y darle una sorpresa al pequeño Edgar.

Stalia estaba tan emocionada que opto por poner en un pequeño frasco un poco de el elixir de las hadas y colocarse lo en el cuello, en el camino miraba a su hermana muy pensativa.

-¿Que te ocurre Morgan?

\- Intento hacer me a la idea de tu humano y el regalo que le quieres dar, aún siento que algo terrible puede pasar.

Llegaron al reino humano y Stalia salio en búsqueda de su humano pero lo que encontró solo hizo que su corazón se detuviera, su amado Edgar estaba compartiendo lecho con otra humana, gimiendo te amos y promesas sin parar. corrió de regreso al lado de su hermana bañada en lagrimas y fue donde el odio de Morgana apareció, hizo que el cielo se volviera obscuro con nubes de tormenta.

\- Y es ahora cuando mostraste tu verdadero ser o pobre raza humana nos han humillado y por eso sufrirás las consecuencias, tu pueblo y el nuestro serán separados jamas volverán a vernos, sus bosques ya no serán eternos y solo floreseran una vez al año, su vida se reducirá y ahora no podrán vivir mas de 90 años, todo ser mágico conocerá esta historia y ustedes humanos, sentirán el desprecio de todos nosotros.

Las hadas desaparecieron del reino humano y sellaron sus fronteras, asi como las demás criaturas mágicas, los humanos sufrieron por muchas décadas la maldición de las hadas.  
Sintiendo ya la edad avanzada Edgar fue a la frontera del sur del sur donde solía verse el reino de las hadas.

\- Hola Stalia, se que me escuchas y que estas cerca, vine a disculparme, se que han pasado muchos años y debí venir antes pero mi orgullo no me dejo comprender lo que perdía, solo pido su perdón no para mi si no para mis hijos, ellos no tienen que pagar por mis pecados, se que ustedes son bondadosas escuchen me se los ruego.

\- Escucha bien humano- respondió una voz que parecía venir del viento- Quien era bondadosa y amable era aquella a quien tu destruiste mi hermana a pesar de ser un ser mágico murió de la tristeza que le causaste, aún asi dejo algo en este mundo, un regalo el fruto del amor que ella te profesaba

-¿ Tuvo un hijo mio?

\- Uno al cual jamas conocerá, uno que te va a odiar con el mismo fervor con el que ella te amo, un pequeño mestizo que pudo haber unido los reinos pero por tu egoísmo no pasara jamas.  
Edgar vio como crecía una hermosa flor frente a èl.

\- Esta pequeña flor es el ultimo obsequio es la última muestra de amor que queda del reino hada hacia ustedes.

Y así fue como el anciano tomo la flor y viajo de regreso a su casa y la planto en el centro del reino, que comenzó a prosperar sin embargo el agua la marchitaba, no sabían que hacer pues si esa flor moría seria el fin para ellos fue cuándo uno de sus nietos tropezó cerca de ella y unas gotas de sangre cayeron en la pequeña flor.

Bajo la mirada asombrada de los habitantes la flor pareció revivir, los aldeanos tomaron al niño y frente a èl lo degollaron haciendo que su sangre bañara la flor que lleno de resplandor de nuevo a la tierra de los humanos.

Ese reino fue escondido con el andar de los años, quien en nuestras épocas se acerca puede aún escuchar las voces de ese pueblo, pero lo que siempre verán es a un anciano cuidar la frontera entre lo fantástico y lo que conocemos como realidad; pobre Edgar no podrá morir como èl lo deseaba mas no por los dones de las hadas si no por sus maldiciones, si esa flor perece el mundo desaparecerá para siempre

MONPAD 12-12-15

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste


End file.
